Akatsuki
by xzavx
Summary: Sasuke decides to join the Akatsuki, convinced by his brother and no longer wishes to kill his brother. One day, he is sent to the Leaf village by the Akatsuki, but why? What are his motives? Full Summary Inside! NaruSaku
1. Return Of A Friend, Or Is It?

Hey guys! It's me here with another story! Sorry about no updates to the others, but I've been considering re-writing them, especially Death Of A Hero, Now known as Naruto Ball Z, I've kept it in the cross-overs section to keep it away from readers for now, since hardly anybody visits that section, till I'm sure what to do, tell you what, I'll make a poll about it on my profile, so please vote on whether I should re-write those two stories. And I promise, this wont be like some mistakes I've made in my other stories, it will go nice and slow, and I wont abandon it. Like I said, please go to my profile and vote on the poll, Thanks. This is a new type of story for me, so please tell me if there is anything I should improve on. So without any further delay, here's the new story!

Summary:- Sasuke joins the Akatsuki, convinced by his brother, and no longer wishes to kill his brother, Itachi. One day, he is sent the the Leaf Village, but why? What are his motives? And what do Naruto and Sakura have to do with his motives? Read On To Find Out!

One last thing, there's a big possibility of the rating changing! Just thought I'd tell you guys!

Chapter 1

Sasuke walked down the path that leads to the Leaf Village, a place which he used to call home, err, sort of. He furrowed his eye-brows in thought. 'I don't see why they want me to do this, Aren't I enough? I guess they want the whole thing' Sasuke sighed. When he spotted the village, he increased his pace till he reached the gate, and slowed down. The gate keepers recognized him immediately, and in the blink of an eye where by his side. Sasuke raised his Snake Sword in defense.

"Lower your weapon and come with us, Sasuke Uchiha!" One of the gate keepers said. Sasuke did as he was told for once, which greatly annoyed him, put his sword back in its sheath and sighed. The gate keeper put wrist-cuffs around Sasuke's wrists.

"You have the right to remain silent!" The other gate-keeper replied. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, just get on with it already!" Sasuke said, annoyed, which earned him a sharp glare from the two gate-keepers, which, though he didn't want to admit him, made him mentally gulp.

The gate-keepers made one clone of them-selves and had their clones take over the gate-keeping duty while they escorted Sasuke to the Hokage Tower.

…..

Knock, Knock.

"Come In!" Tsunade sighed. The two gate-keepers entered through the door and Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Lady Tsunade! We were on our gate-keeping duty when he-" The gate-keeper pointed his thumb towards Sasuke. "-walked to the gate. We stopped him immediately and brought him to you."

"I see. You may leave." Tsunade said, motioning for the gate-keepers to leave.

"But Lady Tsunade-"

"Are you defying my orders?" Tsunade said, giving a sharp glare to the gate-keeper who gulped.

"No Lady Tsunade! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!" The gate-keeper spoke in a hurry and bowed twice before both of them ran out of the room, to which Sasuke sweat-dropped.

"Now then!" Tsunade announced, gaining Sasuke's attention. "What brings you back to the Leaf, Sasuke Uchiha?" she asked. "Did you want to try to attack us? Did you want something you forgot? Or did you just think you could march back in here as you wanted and think that we'd welcome you with open arms? I don't know if that's how things used to be when Sarutobi Sensei was Hokage, and I know it's been more then two years since you last were here, but things have changed Sasuke, that's not how it works anymore, so tell me, what brings you here?" She demanded.

Sasuke felt his tension rise. "Well…Well I-" he was cut off.

"Well what?"

"I…wanted…to…"

"You wanted to what Sasuke?"

"I Wanted to…come back to the Leaf Village" he mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked, annoyed.

"I SAID I WANTED TO COME BACK TO THE LEAF VILLAGE!" Sasuke yelled out, but soon realized that he'd made a mistake.

"Watch your tone with me!" Tsunade exclaimed as she stood up and smashed her fist with Sasuke's face, which sent him through the door. Tsunade walked out and picked him up by his collar. "Now, what are you supposed to say when you disrespect somebody?" she asked innocently.

"I'mm…..Soorrryy!" Sasuke said.

"Close enough I guess for you!" She pro-claimed as she pulled him back in to the room by the collar and threw him to the floor and kicked the fallen door which caused it to shoot straight up. She adjusted it into place and then nodded, smiling at her work.

"Well, then!" Tsunade said, sitting back on her chair, and stared at Sasuke who was on the floor, with a mix of pain-full and happy expression, with his right cheek swollen. Tsunade sighed. She walked to him and put her hands on his face and healed him, and then went back to her chair. "Better now?"

Sasuke rubbed his right cheek, groaning. "You didn't have to hit me so hard, did you?" he complained.

"Why, Yes, Yes I did!" Tsunade said. Before she could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. "COME IN!" She yelled, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Grandma Tsunade sounds mad!" A voice said from behind the door. A vein appeared on Tsunade's head. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"That voice…" he mumbled, but Tsunade could hear him.

"You first, Sakura!" the voice said.

"Sakura?" he mumbled to himself again, but still, Tsunade could hear him.

"Uhh, You've got to stop dis-respecting Grand-I mean Lady Tsunade!" another voice said, embarrassed.

"HAHAH! You think she's a Grandma too!" the first voice called.

"No I don't! That was a mistake!"

"Sure it was! Heeheeh!"

"I'm telling you It was a mistake!" the second voice exclaimed as the door started creaking open. In came Sakura looking back.

"SUUUUUURRREEE It was!" the first voice laughed. Sakura, annoyed, grabbed the other person by the collar with her left hand, annoyed.

"I'M TELLING YOU!" She yelled as she walked in, pulling the other person in with her slightly. "IT!" She turned her head slightly towards Tsunade. "WAS!" she turned towards her more and now had chakra gathered in her right fist. "A MISTA-" She stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe who was in front of her. She let go of the first person, as her left arm fell down and the chakra in her right hand faded.

"Hey! Hey Sakura! What's wrong?" Naruto approached from behind her, but as soon as he did, he stopped dead in his tracks as well. "S-S-Sas…"

"Sasuke…" Sakura finished for Naruto.

"Hey….Naruto…And…Sakura…" Sasuke said sheepishly.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled. "Why did you come here?"

"Have you decided to come back?" Sakura asked, getting happy. Sasuke nodded, and both Naruto and Sakura jumped for joy.

"Hold it, I never said that I accepted you back Sasuke" Tsunade announced, which made all three turn to Tsunade.

"But Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto complained.

"No Buts Naruto!" Tsunade exclaimed, which startled Naruto and Sakura. "Sasuke committed treason, and in-case you didn't know, that's considered a very big offense!"

"But!" Naruto and Sakura both said together.

"She's right." Sasuke said which startled Tsunade, Naruto AND Sakura. "I committed treason, which is unforgivable.."

It was silence for about ten minutes, until Tsunade spoke up. "However" this caught the attention of the three Ninjas.

"I will allow Sasuke to stay here under the surveillance of you two, Naruto, Sakura, I leave him in your hands, and if he behaves, I might consider letting him stay, and maybe one day become a Leaf Ninja again.

"Awesome! Thanks Grandma Tsunade! This is awesome!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade!" Sakura exclaimed happily, bowing.

"Uhh…Thanks.." Sasuke said, unsure what to call her.

"Your welcome, I hope you'll be able to prove that your worthy of staying in the Leaf Village." Tsunade said.

"Don't worry Grandma Tsunade! Sasuke's going to prove his worthy, don't you worry!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"He won't let you down!" Sakura said. Sasuke furrowed his brows.

"I hope so..." She said. A few minutes passed. "Well?"

"Well What?" Naruto asked.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE ALREADY YOU FOOLS!" Tsunade screamed, which caused all three Ninjas to jump in fear.

"RUN AWAY OR SHE'LL **KILL YOU!**" Naruto screamed as he jumped out the window, smashing the glass in the process.

Sasuke and Sakura sweat-dropped. "GET OUT ALREADY!" Tsunade screamed. Naruto screamed again, jumped back into the room, grabbed Sasuke by his left hand and Sakura with her left hand. He ran and jumped out the window, Sasuke and Sakura screaming for their lives. Tsunade sighed.

….

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"NAAARUUUTTOOOOOOO!" Both of them screamed. Naruto halted to a stop.

"Are we safe?" Naruto exclaimed. He turned around to find both of his friends trying to stand straight, bumping into buildings. Naruto sweat-dropped. "Uhh, Sorry?" Naruto tried, as his friends hovered over him with death glares.

"Uhh…"

They continued to give Naruto death glares. "Maybe we should go the training grounds? Please?" Naruto asked, afraid. Both considered, and then nodded. The three then disappeared.

…

They had appeared at the training grounds, where someone was waiting for them. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I heard one of my students had returned." Kakashi-Sensei said. "Why?"

…

"I see" Kakashi-Sensei said to Sasuke when he finished his explanation. "Well, it's getting late now, so I'll see you three here tomorrow at Five O' Clock." Kakashi-Sensei said as he disappeared.

"Hey! I have an idea! Since Sasuke's back, let's go to Ichiraku's to celebrate!" Naruto cheered.

"I guess that's not a bad idea!" Sakura said.

"I guess, but first, I know this isn't like me, but I got you two some things" Sasuke said, sheepishly. He took out two small boxes and handed each to both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Wow, Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto smiled, giddily opening the box. Sakura did the same.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" she said.

When Naruto took out what was inside, it was a bottle with some orange liquid inside. It had a picture of Ramen on it. Sakura had the same bottle, except the liquid was a light orange, with a picture of dumplings on it.

"Their flavor adders, Naruto, yours adds the flavor of Ramen into anything you pour it on, even if you drink it, it'll be like your eating Ramen, and if you pour it into actual Ramen, it tastes even better. Sakura, yours does the same thing, except with Dumplings." Sasuke explained to both, rubbing his hand behind his neck.

"WOW! That's AWESOME! Thanks Sasuke! Now let's go to Ichiraku's and try it out!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Yeah, Thanks Sasuke!" Sakura replied happily.

"Your….Welcome….I….Guess…." Sasuke said, un-sure. All three disappeared.

….

They re-appeared at Ichiraku's Ramen. "OLD MAN! Look who we found!" Naruto yelled, barging in.

"Hmm?" Ichiraku said, as he saw Sasuke. "It's you, he's your friend, Sasuke, who you told me so much about, right?" he asked.

"Yeah! Your right!" Naruto answered.

"And this girl's Sakura, right? The one who you-" Ichiraku was cut off by Naruto jumping on him, tackling him to the ground.

"Shhh! Not in front of her!" He whispered in to Ichiraku's ear. Ichiraku nodded.

"Sorry!" Ichiraku whispered back.

"NARUTO! What do you think your doing?" Sakura yelled at Naruto as he got up.

"Sorry about that Old Man!" Naruto apologized.

"Oh that's alright Naruto!" Ichiraku laughed as Naruto sat back down on his seat.

"Your weird some-times Naruto." Sakura remarked.

"SOME-TIMES?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled.

"Now, Now! You must've come here for a reason, are you gonna place an order or not?" Ichiraku asked, breaking up the fight.

"Yeah, I'll have the same as every-time!" Naruto said.

"I'll have the same as Naruto!" Sakura said. All of them turned to Sasuke expectantly, causing him to sweat-drop.

"I…I guess I'll have….the same as Naruto and Sakura?" he said slowly.

"Alright then!" Ichiraku announced. He gave them their orders. When Ichiraku turned around, Naruto quickly poured some of the orange liquid in the bottle Sasuke gave him, into the bowl of Ramen, it spread all over and glowed an orange color for two seconds. At the same time, Sakura did the same thing with her dumpling liquid, and her bowl of Ramen glowed a light orange.

Naruto started eating the Ramen. He ate and ate and gulped it all. Sakura did the same. Sasuke as well, but more slowly. Each time a new bowl came, Naruto and Sakura would pour just a little of the liquid in the bottle Sasuke gave them. When they were all full, they couldn't move a muscle. Sasuke was surprised by how much he ate. Sakura looked like she would never get up again. Naruto was the only one who could manage to talk, considering his appetite. All of their stomachs were bulging out.

"Aw man…that hit the spot…" Naruto whispered. "Bill….please…Old…Man…" Naruto mustered.

"Well, since this is a celebration of your friend being back, this was on the house!" Ichiraku said, making Naruto extremely happy. He started jumping up and down and soon his stomach was normal size again.

"WOOHOO! WOOHOO! THANKS OLD MAN!" Naruto yelled. After he stopped he looked at both of his friends.

"Uuuugghhhhh…." Both muttered. Naruto sweat-dropped. He got them off of their chairs and rolled them both around until their stomachs were back to normal size. He got on top of Sasuke and started rolling. He bumped into Sakura who also started rolling. This continued like a Pin-Ball game till both Sasuke and Sakura were back to normal.

"Ughhh…Naruto…get…off…of…meee….." Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked down.

"Oh! Good! Your back to normal!" Naruto nodded in approval and got off of Sasuke. He helped him up and then helped Sakura up.

"Ugghhhh…Thanks Naruto…" Sakura mumbled, dizzy.

"Uhh, We should go, right?" Naruto asked, sweat-dropping. Both of his friends gave a faint nod, and all three of them jumped on the roof of a house and departed.

…..

"Man, I've had a lot of fun today, but I think we should get back to each of our homes to rest for the night!" Sakura said as they were jumping from house roof to house roof.

"Yeah, I guess your right, Bye Sakura! Bye Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

"Bye!" Sakura replied.

"Bye.." Sasuke replied quietly.

Just when Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were about to go their separate ways, both Naruto and Sakura collapsed. Sasuke turned around and quickly caught Naruto in his left arm and Sakura in his right. He sighed. "And Hi.."

"Well it's about time!" Sasuke said. He looked around to check if anybody was watching. Thankfully, for him, there was nobody. "Well, my mission's complete." Sasuke remarked and disappeared.

End Of Chapter 1

Well? What do you guys think? I'm really excited right now, so I'm just going to watch an episode of Naruto Shippuden and then write the next chapter! So, what do you guys think? Also, I need help, I can't decide on a name, so I guess after a few chapters, you guys might come up with a better name that I've chose, the one I've given this story is temporary, until I can get a better name!


	2. Headaches!

Nothing to say, go about your business!

Chapter 2

Sasuke jumped through the trees, from branch to branch, both of his team-mates in each of his arms, Naruto in his left and Sakura in his right. He looked at both of them and sighed. 'Darn it, it's hard carrying them both and making sure they don't hit a tree or something…'

"Uhhh…." He heard causing his eyes to widen. He looked at Sakura; she was walking up, but not Naruto.

'Well, Naruto did eat more then her, so it's obvious she'd wake up before him, so, what do I do now? Give her some more of that syrup? I don't know where she's keeping it, or if there's still some left!' Sasuke thought frantically on what to do.

"Uhhh…" Sakura looked up at Sasuke who had come to a halt on a tree branch. "Sasuke? Where are we?" Sasuke didn't know how to respond, so instead, he let her go and chopped at her neck with his left hand, which instantly knocked her out. Sasuke sighed in relief as she fell unconscious as he caught her again.

'I should increase my pace, there's no telling how long both of them will be awake, and if I'm right, next up is Naruto's turn to wake up!' he looked up at the sky, the last bit of the gleaming light through the trees was fading. 'I should get as far as I can, it's getting dark, or maybe I should find a resting place…' he wondered. He sighed. 'Man, I've been sighing a lot.' He remarked and continued jumping from tree-branch to tree-branch.

….

Sasuke stopped at an open field, seeing that it had become too dark to travel. He laid Sakura and Naruto against two trees that were next to each-other and went to gather some wood. He came back and piled them into a stack in the middle of the clearing. 'Okay, so how'd Kabuto use to start the fire?' he thought. 'I think it was by rubbing two sticks together...' Sasuke thought and grabbed two sticks and started rubbing them. He rubbed, and rubbed, and rubbed…..

"AAAAHHH! Why isn't this working? Kabuto made it look so easy!" Sasuke exclaimed, annoyed.

"Ughhh….Ugghhhh….Sasuke…." Sasuke's eyes shot wide when he heard this. He shot his head towards the direction of Naruto and Sakura. It was Naruto this time. Sasuke approached Naruto slowly so that in-case he awoke, he could knock him out.

"Mmmmmm…..Sakura…Don't worry…I'll bring Sasuke back….SASUKE!" Naruto yelled the last part, which alerted Sasuke, but he became calm again when he saw that Naruto was only dreaming. Naruto's eyes started to shake, and he started opening his eyes again. When they were completely open, Naruto moved forward a little, with tired eyes.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke tensed. Sasuke put his right hand on his Snake Sword's handle that was in its sheath. Naruto moved his face a little more forward and stared dully at Sasuke. When suddenly….his head shot back and he fell asleep again. Sasuke fell over anime style, sweat-dropping.

When he got up, Sasuke was looking at Naruto in a weird way. He sighed and went back to the wood and stared at it for ten minutes in a crouching position with the same weird way he was staring at Naruto. "Forget it!" Sasuke said exasperated and made hand seals. "Fire Style, Fire Ball Jutsu!" he yelled as the wood caught fire in a blaze. Sasuke jumped back as soon as he was hit a little by the fire. "I guess I should've backed up before I used the Fire-Ball Jutsu, Ah well!" he said as he went to go sit near the fire. He sat for five hours when he decided he should take a quick nap since he was getting sleepy. He stood up and looked at Naruto and Sakura sleeping.

"I should give them that syrup, just to make sure they don't wake up while I'm sleeping, but I don't have anymore, I guess I'll have to…" Sasuke sighed in annoyance because of his realization of what he must do. He stood up and went to Naruto first. He checked the pockets of Naruto's trousers, and when he didn't find them there, he guessed that it was in Naruto's pouch. "Now how am I going to roll him over without waking him up? I guess that's a risk I'll have to take…" Sasuke sighed again as he slowly moved Naruto to Naruto's left and checked Naruto's pocket with his left hand and found the bottle. There was about half left.

"Good, I only need to give him a little of it!" Sasuke smirked, luck was on his side for once, but it seemed only temporary, as he could hear Sakura moving. "Darn it!" Sasuke exclaimed and popped open the bottle, laid Naruto straight on the floor and poured ten drops of the syrup in his mouth. "He'll probably drink it thinking its just saliva" Sasuke guessed. He then turned to Sakura after putting Naruto's bottle back in the blonde-haired Ninja's pouch. He walked over to Sakura and sat next to her. He decided to check her pouch first, and moved her to her left a little with his right hand, and pulled out the bottle with his left hand, relieved that it was in the pouch.

"Thank God!" Sasuke said. He did the same thing he did with Naruto, he laid her on the ground, there was about a little more then half of the syrup left in Sakura's bottle. Sasuke poured about ten drops into Sakura's mouth and put the bottle back into Sakura's pouch. He sighed in relief and went to another tree, laid down against it and fell asleep.

…..

When he woke up, it was morning, actually, a little late in the morning. Sasuke's eyes opened slowly, and he sat straight, and looked to his left and right with half open eyes. His eyes then shot open as he jumped up and looked around frantically for Naruto and Sakura. Fortunately, they were still asleep. Sasuke saw that the fire had already been blown out. He stretched. Suddenly, realization dawned upon him. "Oh Shoot! I'm late! I need to get moving!" Sasuke exclaimed and quickly ran to Naruto and Sakura. He put Naruto in his left arm and Sakura in his right. He jumped up onto a tree branch and going to….well, where he was going!

….

Sasuke was nearly exhausted when he spotted a cave. "Finally!" Sasuke exclaimed, happy. He increased his pace and jumped in front of the cave. He knocked on a boulder in front of it. "Who's there?" A voice hissed from the inside.

"Just open it already Tobi, you know it's me." Sasuke said.

"Whooosssss Tooobiiiiiii? I don't know any TOOOOBBBIIIIII….though it sounds like the name of a powerful, handsome young man!" the voice praised. Sasuke's eye-brow twitched.

"JUST OPEN IT ALREADY!" Sasuke screamed.

"Open WHHHAAAAAATTTTAAAHHHH?" the voice hissed.

"The door!" Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Whaaaatt''s THHEHEEEEE PASSSWOOOORRDFDDDDDAAAHHH?" Sasuke smashed his head into the bolder in complete annoyance. If you listen closely, Sasuke was, crying in agony. Suddenly, the bolder began to move into the air.

"!" The voice hissed as the bolder moved up into the air to reveal….TOBI!

"Correct my face…" Sasuke cried while going inside.

"!" Tobi said as the boulder came down again.

"Please, PLEASE! Stop TALKING LIKE THAAAAAATTTTTAAAHHH! And PLEASE! For the love of humanity and everything that is SANE! ZIP IT!" Sasuke begged.

"Okay!" Tobi said happily. Sasuke fell over anime style, causing Sakura and Naruto to fall as well. When Sasuke got up, he picked them up.

….

"I see you have arrived...Hmm…" Deidara spoke in his usual manner.

"Yeah, so what about it?" Sasuke replied, annoyed.

"My, My! Someone's grumpy today!" Deidara remarked, smirking. "Maybe if you watch some art, you'll be in a livelier mood...Hmmm?" Deidara suggested, ready to get a piece of clay from his pouch.

"No thanks" Sasuke replied as he threw Naruto and Sakura at Tobi, who caught them after being surprised.

"How was the capture? Were there any problems?" Deidara questioned.

"No, not really, I just walked in, they took me to the Hokage and she smashed me through the door…." Sasuke said, wincing at the memory.

"Why?" Deidara asked, and as he did, Tobi could be heard snickering which earned him a glare from Sasuke, but that didn't bother Tobi, after

"What did you do?" Deidara asked again, curious.

"Oh, nothing much, I just yelled at her…" Sasuke replied, annoyed. Deidara laughed as Sasuke glared at him.

"You should be more careful when dealing in matters like these, Little Brother…" A voice called out. Sasuke, surprised, gasped and looked at the corner at the right of the room. Out of the shadows, stepped forward Itachi.

"When did you come inside?" Sasuke said, surprised.

"I was here the whole time" Itachi responded. Sasuke looked at Deidara and Tobi who nodded in approval with looks that said 'You didn't know?' "You should be more observant of your surroundings, little brother, what's wrong? Too tired?" Itachi questioned. Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"I see, travelling continuously without any rest can be a burden, your new to it, you will get used to it eventually I assume." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded. "So, Shall we proceed?"

"I guess" Sasuke replied. Tobi took Naruto and Sakura further into the room which revealed a simple machine, with a blue-pod in front of it. He opened it and placed both Naruto and Sakura inside. He shut the door and walked back to the two brothers and Deidara who walked forward towards the machine. He frowned as he looked at all the buttons and levers on the machine.

"Man, that's a lot of technical mumbo jumbo!" Deidara remarked. "I don't know if I can do this right!"

"Can I do it Deidara? Please?" Tobi pleaded.

"No." Deidara replied.

"But why not?"

"You might mess it up, and we can't let that happen!" Deidara answered.

"But I won't! Besides! You said that you don't know if you can do it right!" Tobi protested.

"Well, well, now I can!" Deidara replied.

"No you can't!"

"YES! I can!"

"Nope!"

"CAN TO!"

"CAN NOT!"

"CAN TO!"

"CAAAAANNNN NOOOTTTAAAHHHHH!" Tobi yelled. While the two continued bickering, Sasuke sighed.

"I'll do it" Sasuke said. He walked over to the machine.

"Hey!" Deidara said, he was about to stop Sasuke when-

"Let him do it, he knows them better then any of us." Itachi said, stopping Deidara.

"Hmm…I guess your right…Hmm…" Deidara replied, sighing. Itachi walked over to Sasuke who was studying the machine's controls.

"Shall we start?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded. Itachi raised the lever up. Alongside it where numerous smaller levers, with Titles on top of them, much resembling personality traits, with levels of the personality written on the left of the lever. The Words Written were:

'Extreme

'High'

'Middle'

'Low'

'None'

However, it did not seem that those smaller levers were going to be used any time soon. As soon as Itachi pushed the biggest lever up. Electricity shot down from the top of the blue-pod and came down as a big round blast. When it hit Naruto and Sakura, it enveloped them completely. But, as soon as it had appeared and blasted them, it had disappeared. Naruto and Sakura were in the same position as they were before, but little sparks were flickering on their bodies every second.

"The first trait is Annoying." Itachi said amusedly.

"And the first person is Naruto; I guess this one isn't too hard." Sasuke said. He set the Annoying trait to Extreme.

"Next is Loud-ness." Itachi said again amusedly.

"Extreme for that too." Sasuke remarked. This went on as the brothers set all the traits for Naruto and then Itachi then put his hand on the lever and smashed it inside the machine. Both then turned their attention to the second machine that was to the right of the first machine. Itachi moved the lever up, and both brothers set the traits for Sakura. Itachi smashed the lever inside the machine again. Now the two turned their attention to the two big green buttons on the right of the lever slots on both of the machines.

"I've heard of big red buttons, but big green buttons?"

"We wanted to be different, even if by a color." Itachi said.

"But isn't one of the main colors of your cloak red?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah….but…." Itachi didn't have an answer. A few minutes passed.

"Well?"

"Just Shut Up, Sasuke." Itachi replied, not wanting to let anyone know that he didn't have an answer. Deidara and Tobi realized this rather quickly and started snickering. It was quite for a minute before Itachi turned his head a little to his right shoulder, his hair covering his eyes. "You know…" Itachi started.

"You really shouldn't be laughing at us, because who knows; maybe we'll be laughing at what might happen…" Itachi paused and then turned his head sharply towards Tobi and Deidara, his Mangekyou Sharingan blazing. "TO YOU!" Itachi yelled. Tobi and Deidara were frozen in their chairs, and fell off of them.

"You put them under a Genjutsu, didn't you?"

"Your skills of observation exceed me, little brother"

"Whatever, can we get on with this?"

"Don't be so impatient, it's not like we're in a hurry." Itachi remarked. Sasuke moved back to the first machine and placed his right index finger on the big green button as Itachi did the same with the second machine's big green button. Both looked at each-other and nodded. "Now!" Itachi said. Both pushed the buttons at once. Electricity shot from the walls of the blue-pod at the two unconscious Ninja. This continued for a whole minute before the electricity disappeared along with both Sakura and Naruto.

"The rest is up to them." Itachi said as Sasuke nodded.

"MOOOMMMMYYYYYYY?" Tobi murmured. Both brothers looked at him strangely.

…..

Two mysterious, cloaked figures stood in a room high inside a gigantic room, as if standing in a commentating room in a foot-ball stadium. It was a large room, bigger then the room for the preliminary rounds of the Chuunin Exam. It was completely empty. On either sides were long halls, much like the blue-pods from earlier. Both stared down at the big room. "I wonder what's taking them so long, I heard Sasuke has arrived." One of them with a dark voice spoke.

"Have patience, they should be here any second now." The other one, with a slightly lighter voice spoke.

As soon as they were done talking, in both halls on both sides of the big room, electricity started shooting down at the doors.

"It's about time! I was getting impatient!" The one with the lighter voice said which caused the one with the dark voice to sweat-drop.

"You just told me to have patience!" the Dark voice one spoke, still sweat-dropping.

"SHUT UP!" The Dark-voice man sweat-dropped again.

In the left hall, Naruto appeared, and he seemed to be in pain. He was standing, clutching his head in pain. Sakura appeared in the other, right hall and was doing the same thing as Naruto. Both had their eyes closed, and were banging on the doors of their respective halls, as if their pain would be soothed if they broke through. Sakura had enough and smashed through the door and so did Naruto. Obviously, opening the door by the handle didn't seem like a good idea to them.

"Well, Well, they are this impatient huh?" the dark-voice person spoke.

"Who could blame them?" the other, light-voiced person laughed.

As soon as Naruto and Sakura entered the big room, they both fell to their knees, rolling around in extreme pain. Naruto felt something taking over his body, and so did Sakura. Naruto's eyes popped open. He managed to look at his surroundings. He felt him losing control of his body.

"No…No….I can't let this happen….NNOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed. He then saw Sakura. He yelled, not being able to handle the pain he was receiving and especially not seeing Sakura in the same pain. "NO SAAAKUUURAAA!" This caused Sakura to pop open her eyes. She too was able to look at her surroundings. She felt her losing control of her body. He looked at her hand which was trembling. Her eyes widened in horror as it started moving by itself. It grabbed her chest, which was in immense pain. She then spotted Naruto.

"Darn it…NARUTO!" She yelled, not being able to stand her own pain, and the pain of her friend. Soon after, Naruto and Sakura felt themselves completely lose control of their bodies, though they were still conscious, and still in extreme pain. The two figures smirked at the two.

"It's almost time." The light-voiced person said as the other nodded. "Let's Begin!" as soon as the person said this, both looked at the machine in front of them. They were in a circle room with a round machine, with them in the middle. It had the same buttons as the machines Sasuke and Itachi were using, but it was longer and with more personality traits and settings higher then extreme. The two figures started going in separate directions, setting almost every trait to the highest setting. When the reached the middle, at the door, they both raised their respective big levers up and then smashed them inside the machine.

While this was going on, Naruto and Sakura were rolling in even more pain, as electricity was now sparking rapidly across their bodies. The two figures smashed their respective big green buttons at the same time. As soon as they did, the entire giant room in which Naruto and Sakura were in was filled with electricity, but, strangely, exploded into colored lightning bolts, which danced around in the room. There were pink bolts, orange, blue, red, green, all kinds. The bolts continued to dance around and every now and then two or three would together jump onto Naruto and Sakura and enter their bodies, which increased the pain of the two Shinobi. Sakura laid flat on her back, staring at the ceiling, writhing in pain. A pair of every color of lightning bolt jumped onto her, some going into her legs, some her stomach, and some her forehead.

One by one they entered her, and the same happened with Naruto. Once almost all of the lightning bolts had entered both Naruto and Sakura, there was only one dancing around, and it appeared to be rainbow colored and was the most massive in size. It split into two. One half shot towards Sakura and engulfed her and the other engulfed Naruto. Half-a-minute passed and Naruto and Sakura's bodies were devoid of any skin or anything, only the rainbow color of the last lightning bolt was brightly flashing in the shape of their bodies. Next, Naruto and Sakura's bodies turned the color of every lightning bolt, before once again turning into the rain bow color. After a few minutes passed, a bright light shot out from both, meeting in the middle of the giant room, which then shot down to the floor, and was a straight, fat line leading from Naruto to Sakura and from Sakura to Naruto.

The two figures watched amusedly. "That was quite a light-show, wasn't it?" the dark-voice person said.

"Indeed!" The other light-voice person said. A few minutes passed. "I think it's time we do our part" The other dark-voice person nodded. Both vanished and appeared in the giant room, the light-voice person next to Sakura and the dark-voice person next to Naruto.

"I think we should teach these 'kids' a thing or two, what do you say?" the dark-voice person said, chuckling. The light-voice person giggled.

"We should!"

"Well, then!" the dark-voice person said and kicked Naruto's right side, which sent him skidding across the room. At the same time, Sakura's left side was kicked by the light-voice person. Both Naruto and Sakura were skidding across the giant room towards the middle of the room, making the giant lightning bolt straight line between them shorter and shorter. Both of the cloaked figures raised their index and middle fingers together and waited. As soon as Naruto and Sakura were just inches away from each-other, both figures let out a grunt. As soon as Naruto and Sakura collided with each-other, there was a flash of light that filled the entire room. When the light cleared, there were two new figures standing, facing each-other, with the same rainbow color, it was as if the two new figures were made out of rainbow.

Suddenly, the one on the left fell forward and soon after, the one on the right did as well. The cloaked figures walked towards the two figures, and picked them up. "We won't get consumed as well, will we?" The light-voice person asked.

"No, we will not." The dark-voice person replied.

A blinding flash of light filled the room. After it was gone, so were the cloaked figures and Naruto and Sakura.

….

The light-voice figure appeared in a room with a bed and placed Sakura on it and pulled a blanket over her and disappeared.

….

The dark-voice person appeared in a room with a bed as well and placed Naruto on it and pulled a blanket over him and disappeared.

…

Both cloaked figures appeared in a long hall. "Well, we're done for today, the rest will be completed tomorrow!"

"Okay, then," the light-voice figure said and disappeared, leaving the dark-voice person alone.

End Of Chapter 2

Hey guys! What do you think? Hopefully there will be reviews this time! Just to let you guys know, from now on I will be calling the dark-voice person Dark and the light-voice person Light until they are revealed. So, Read And Review! Constructive Criticism is Welcome! The next chapter will be up soon!


	3. Missing!

Again, nothing to say, go about your business!

Chapter 3

"You will suffer here, for what seems like a second in the real world will be 72 hours here in this world, let it Begin!" Itachi said emotionlessly as he looked at both Deidara and Tobi bound on rock walls.

"No, Itachi my man! Don't do this! We're Sorry!" Deidara pleaded.

"Yes, Mr. Itachi! We're sorry! We'll NEVER! Do it again!" Tobi pleaded.

"Alright." Itachi said.

"WE'RE SOR- WHAT?" Both Tobi and Deidara exclaimed in dis-belief.

"Alright, I Accept your Sorry." Itachi said as Deidara and Tobi slowly relaxed. "But!" they tensed again. "Just to make sure…" Itachi spoke as millions of other Itachis appeared with their swords out-stretched and started slashing both Deidara and Tobi who screamed in pain.

"You will learn the meaning of actual suffering, Fools." Itachi once again said, emotionlessly.

….

Naruto's eyes stirred as he released a yawn. His eyes then widened as he shot up sitting. He then looked down at his body, it was still in that rain-bow color form. He decided to look outside the door. He got up and went to the door, opened it and peeked to the left of the hall.

"So you're finally awake, huh?" A dark-voice called. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and he shot his head to the right to see a cloaked figure.

"Who are you? You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Quite down! You must be a weak-hearted person to get scared that easily!" Dark chuckled.

"HEY! NO I'M NOT!"

"I said Quite DOWN!"

"Now YOU'RE the one yelling!"

"Shut Up!"

"Grrr…..Who are you? Where are we? What's going on?" Naruto questioned.

'I see he's still like his first-self, I guess it'll take some time.' The dark-voice man thought.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Naruto exclaimed, annoyed.

"Quite down! We're at a place you'll figure out soon enough, as for what's going on, nothing."

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Well that clears all up perfectly!" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Good, now follow me."

Naruto hesitated at first, but, seeing at it was his only way to get some answers, followed the cloaked figure, down the right hall, but slowly. It felt weird to Naruto, following a complete stranger.

…

Sakura's eyes stirred open. Her eyes widened as she remembered what had happened earlier, in the giant room. She shot up into a sitting position and stared at her hands, turning them around, her body was still in the rain-bow color form. She rubbed the inside of her right palm with her left index finger, trying to erase the color.

"Oh, it won't go away that easily, my dear!" she heard some-one say. She jolted up into a sitting position and saw a cloaked figure standing in-front of her. Sakura's eyes widened, not expecting somebody to be standing there.

"You need not worry, my dear!" The light-voice person re-assured Sakura. The figure walked to the other side of the bed and sat down. Sakura watched the figure intently.

"WH-Where are we? Who are you? WH-What's going on? And how long were you standing there?" Sakura asked all at once, not sure what to do.

"Your at a place you'll find out soon enough, my dear, as for me, I will reveal my self in but a little time. Nothing is going on my dear, and I've been standing here long enough to know that you like sleeping in!" The cloaked figure said as they smiled, but Sakura couldn't see it, since, you know, the figure was cloaked.

Sakura looked down at herself under the blanket. "Wh-What's happened to my body?"Sakura wondered.

"Ah, follow me, that'll be fixed in a jiffy!" Sakura nodded. "Well, then, come, follow me!"

Sakura hesitated at first, but seeing as it was her only way of getting some answers, agreed. She got off of the bed and stood up. The cloaked figure stood up as well and went to the door. The figure opened it and motioned for Sakura to follow. Sakura did as she was told and walked to the figure. The figure opened the door and headed for the right side of the hall, with Sakura following closely behind. It felt weird to her, walking with a complete stranger.

…..

"PLEASE ITACHI MY MAN! STOP THIS! I BEG OF YOOOOUUUUU!" Deidara screamed as five Itachis stabbed him. "Tobi? TOOOBIIIII!" Deidara screamed when he saw that Tobi was not conscious.

"Why Itachi, Why did you kill him? He was my only FRIIIIEEENNNDDD!" Deidara screamed, crying.

"Really?" Itachi responded as the Genjutsu was over. Deidara noticed that he was no longer in the Genjutsu and that Tobi was conscious and staring at him.

"Tobi? TOOBII!" Deidara yelled in happiness as he hugged Tobi, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Am I really your only friend, Deidara?" Tobi asked quietly.

"Yes! You're the only one who's ever liked me, admired me, Tobi! My friend! NEVER LEAVE ME!" Deidara cried into Tobi's shoulder.

"Okay!" Tobi replied.

"THANK YOU TOBI!"

"You know, Deidara, Tobi never died…" Itachi quietly told the long, blonde haired Ninja.

"What?" Deidara let go of Tobi and stared at Itachi.

"Yes, I just released him from the Jutsu first, that's why he appeared to be dead."

Deidara's eyes twitched. He glared at Itachi and then at Tobi. "You were in on this?" Deidara demanded, glaring daggers at Tobi.

"No! NO! I SWEAR DEIDARA! I had NOTHING! To do with it!" Tobi replied.

"What are you talking about Tobi? You knew about this from the beginning, and it was all your plan, and, I have to give you credit, it was a brilliant plan, definitely worth it!" Itachi said.

"WHAT?" Deidara yelled, enraged.

"NOOO! HE'S LIEING! I !"

"It's time for you to DIE TOBI! YOU FILTHY LIAAAAARRR! AND STOP TALKING LIKE TTHHHAAAAAAATTTTAAAHHH!" Deidara roared as he chased Tobi. Tobi ran out of the room and Deidara was in hot pursuit.

"Is it always like this?" Sasuke asked, looking at his elder brother.

"Some times, but when it happens, it's always worth it!" Itachi said, chuckling.

"I can't say I don't agree with you, that was definitely funny!" Sasuke said, smiling.

"Yes, yes it was."

….

Naruto and Dark were walking down the hall

"AHHHHH! SOMEBODY HEELPPP MEEE!" He screamed.

"NOBODY'S GOING TO HELP YOU THIS TIME TOOOOBBBIIII! YOU'RE GOING TO DDDIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Deidara screamed as he ran past them in a blinding light. Naruto didn't notice that the second person to run past them was Deidara, as he was running too fast. Naruto sweat-dropped at the scene.

"Don't mind them, their idiots" the dark-voice figure said, sighing.

"I HEARD THAT!" Deidara called back.

"I DON'T CARE!" The cloaked figure called back. Naruto sweat-dropped as the cloaked figure continued walking as Naruto followed him.

….…..

"What is this place?" Naruto wondered, as they entered a room, which looked like it was used for meetings. At the same time, Sakura with the light-voice figure entered. Naruto's and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Naruto/Sakura!" Both of them said together.

"Sit down." The dark-voice person said. There was a round table, which had four chairs. The two cloaked figures sat at the two chairs closer to the door. Naruto and Sakura sat the remaining two.

"Alright, Now-"

"HOLD IT!" Naruto yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"What the heck is GOING ON? The last thing we remember is everything going black when we were going home, the next thing we know is that we're in pain in this place. After that, we wake up in some weird rooms NAKED! And after that, you bring us here and think we're gonna keep on doing what you tell us to? And WHAT'S WITH THESE STUPID RAIN-BOW COLORS ON OUR BODDIES? WE WANT ANSWERS AND WE WANT THEM NNNOOOOOOWWWW!" Naruto yelled the last part. The dark-voice figure sighed.

"I guess we have no choice, you really want to know? FINE! This is the Akatsuki base!" The dark-voice person said as both Naruto and Sakura gasped.

"The two guys you saw running were also members of the Akatsuki, your dear friend 'Saaasssukkkkeeeee'! Is now a member of the Akatsuki! We sent him to capture you two so that we can make you members of the Akatsuki!" the dark-voice figure said all in one breath. Naruto and Sakura couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"You're lying! Why would Sasuke join freaks like YOU?" Naruto yelled at the dark-voice figure.

"You don't believe me, huh? Sasuke! Get in here!" the dark-voice figure commanded. The door opened and, as expected, Sasuke stepped in with his Akatsuki cloak. Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"No…NOOO!" Naruto yelled, slamming the table with his right fist.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you believe me now, Naruto?" the dark-voice person questioned. Naruto's eyes widened.

"H-How do you know my name?" Naruto asked surprised.

"That's not important, what is important is that we want to make you members of the Akatsuki!" the light-voice person spoke, for the first time.

"What use could we be to you? Besides, what makes you think we'll join YOU?" Sakura spoke for the first time. The light-voice person smiled.

"Simple, remember when you were in pain? And the light show with the lightning bolts and everything? That was to get you ready." The light-voice person said.

"Ready for what?" Sakura dared to ask.

"Ready for what? Well, ready for your joining of the Akatsuki!"

"Like I said, what makes you think we'll join you?" Sakura asked, though she had a bad feeling about this.

"Well, we're simply going to erase your memory of the Leaf Village, but you'll still remember the needed things, and we'll insert the memory of the Akatsuki being your home!"

Naruto's and Sakura's eyes widened. "No way!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Sakura stood up and backed away, getting in their fighting stances. "No way are we gonna let you do THAT!"

"But, what use are we to you?" Sakura asked.

"Well, tell me, how WOULDN'T you be of use to us? With your medical power and super-human strength and the Nine-Tailed Fox within Naruto!" the dark-voice person said. Naruto's and Sakura's eyes widened.

"What? No way!" Naruto yelled.

"Enough, it's time for you to join the Akatsuki!" Both of the cloaked figures exclaimed.

"Like we're gonna let you do that!" Naruto said, confident.

"That's why Sasuke and his brother, Itachi are here!" The dark-voice person smirked, but it wasn't visible to anyone. Sakura's eyes widened as Itachi stepped out from the shadows, his Mangekyou Sharingan blazing.

"NO!" Naruto exclaimed. "Don't look at…his eyes!" but it was too late, Naruto succumbed and fell, soon followed by Sakura.

Itachi crouched beside Naruto and put his right palm on his head. He opened Naruto's eye-lids with his left. He poured chakra into Naruto's head. After that, he raised his right index and middle fingers together and grunted. Naruto let out a scream for five seconds before falling unconscious. Itachi repeated the same thing to Sakura, who also let out a scream, but for only two seconds. Itachi once again brought his index and middle fingers up, but this time of both hands. He let out a grunt and Naruto and Sakura awakened. They slowly got up.

"Ugghhhh…My head hurts…" Naruto complained as he slowly stood up.

"My'n too..." Sakura replied as she got up.

"What hap- Oh wait, I remember now!" Naruto got his Kunai out and got in a fighting stance, followed by Sakura.

"What? It didn't work?" The dark-voice figure, and surprisingly, Itachi gasped.

Naruto didn't speak, he ran at the cloaked figure and jumped at the table and so did Sakura. He brought the Kunai down on the dark-voice figure and Sakura on the light-voice figure. It was about to hit the necks of the two figures, but they stopped mid-way. Everyone except Naruto and Sakura were surprised. Suddenly, Naruto started chuckling and Sakura began giggling, soon Naruto was on the floor laughing/

"I can't believe it! You fell for that! You ACTUALLY fell for that! And here I thought you were some awesome Ninja! You fell for it!" Naruto laughed.

"What?" the dark-voice figure exclaimed, confused.

"You still don't get it? It was a prank! And it worked!" Naruto laughed.

"Honestly, I believed that you'd figure it out from the beginning! But I guess not!" Sakura said, laughing. The dark-voice figure's eye twitched, but, obviously, nobody could see.

"So…Are you joining the Akatsuki?" Itachi questioned them.

"What do you mean? We're already in the Akatsuki!" Sakura asked, confused.

'Ah, their memories had been replaced into thinking the Akatsuki was their home!' was the thought of every person in the room besides Naruto and Sakura.

"Right, well, we're having a re-joining thing, everyone else has re-joined, do you two also re-join?" The light-voice person covered up.

"I guess!" Naruto said as Sakura nodded. Dark threw an Akatsuki cloak at Naruto and Light threw one as well at Sakura.

"Umm…" Sakura said as she put on the cloak.

"What?" Dark asked. She raised her hand and pointed at the rainbow color.

"Oh!" Dark and Light said together, raised their right index and middle fingers up together and grunted, and as soon as they did, the rain-bow color was drained from Naruto and Sakura.

….

It was a quite day at the Leaf Village. The capture of Naruto and Sakura went unnoticed by most people, except, well, their friends of course. Kakashi-Sensei appeared at the training grounds rubbing the back of his head with his right hand sheepishly. "Sorry guys! I'm La-" he stopped when he noticed there was nobody else. "Well, Well! Looks like I got here first!" he said, smirking and puffing up his chest in pride.

"Looks like their the ones getting sloppy! I guess they must have been catching up with Sasuke, Ah, no problem; I'll just sit here and read my book while waiting for them!

_1 Hour Later_

"Heheh, they'll be here ANY! Minute now!" Kakashi-Sensei reassured himself.

_1 Hour Later_

"AAAAAAAAAAAANY Minute now!"

_1 Hour Later_

"They'll be here any second now!"

_1 Hour Later_

"Aw forget it! It's about 9 O' Clock and still no sign of them! I should go look for them; I have a feeling something's not right…" Kakashi-Sensei said as he closed his book, stood up and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

…..

Kakashi-Sensei looked all around the village, Ichiraku Ramen, Dumpling shops, restaurants, everywhere, Heck, he even checked Naruto's house! He then went to Sakura's house, nobody there, he checked Sasuke's house, but they were not to be found. "Okay, now I really think something's wrong, I should talk to Lady Tsunade about this…" he said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

…..

Knock, Knock.

"Come in!" Tsunade said, annoyed. Kakashi-Sensei entered.

"Good, Kakashi, it's you, I guessed your students would be with you, where's Sakura? Send her to my office! I've been wondering where she's been the entire day!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"Actually, Lady Tsunade, that's what I came to talk to you about, I can't find Sakura, Naruto OR Sasuke anywhere, yesterday, and I met them with Sasuke. I talked to them for a little while and told them to meet me at the training grounds the next day at Five O' Clock, when I got there-"

"Late, I assume" Tsunade chuckled. "Sakura told me how you were always late!" Kakashi-Sensei sulked.

'Why, Sakura, WHY?' Kakashi-Sensei thought, sulking.

"Go On." Tsunade said.

"Well, when I got there, there was nobody, so I waited, and waited, and waited, and then I decided to search for them, I looked all over the village, their houses, their friends' houses, Ichiraku Ramen, dumpling stores, EVERYWHERE! But they where no-where to be found!"

"I see…Hmm…." Tsunade said. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come In!" Shizune opened the door and entered frantically.

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!" She panicked.

"What's wrong Shizune?"

"Lady Tsunade, the two gate-keepers at the main gate were found knocked out! And when they woke up, they said it was Sasuke Uchiha who returned yesterday who crept up on them and knocked them out, and the last thing they saw was Sasuke Uchiha running of with Naruto Uzumaki in his left arm and Sakura Haruno in his right.

"WHAT?" Tsunade yelled as she stood up and slammed her palms on the table, which caused it to crack, which made Shizune to start freaking out. Kakashi-Sensei's eyes widened. "Kakashi, it's good that you're here, I want you to go after Sasuke RIGHT NOW! Get to the main gate and FOLLOW HIM! I'll send a squad to back you up, NOW GOOO! GO GO GOO!" Tsunade yelled as Kakashi-Sensei nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shizune, call all the members of Team Guy into my office RIGHT NOW!" Tsunade ordered as Shizune nodded.

"Well? What are you standing there for? GET OUT OF MY OFFICE ALREADY!" Tsunade screamed. Shizune was frightened as she ran out of Tsunade's office, as if running for her life. "Darn it, what's that Sasuke trying to do now? He's not taking them to Orochimaru, is he?" Tsunade wondered as her eyes widened in horror. Unbeknownst to her, it was something much, much more worse.

…..

Kakashi-Sensei appeared at the main gate in a puff of smoke. He bit his right thumb as blood came out. "Summoning Style!" he said as he slammed his right palm on the ground and Pakkun appeared in a puff of smoke. "Alright, Pakkun, Sasuke came back and escaped with Naruto and Sakura, and we need to follow them!" Pakkun's eyes widened.

"What? Naruto and Sakura have defected as well?" Pakkun exclaimed, surprised.

"No, Sasuke faked having returned to the Leaf Village, so we gave him under Naruto and Sakura's care. He some-how managed to capture them and escape." Kakashi-Sensei explained.

"Oh, I see! I nearly got a heart-attack!" Pakkun laughed.

"Okay, well Pakkun?" Kakashi-Sensei asked.

"Okay, well Pakkun what? I need SOMETHING for the scent! I'm not a wizard!" Pakkun said as realization dawned upon Kakashi-Sensei.

"Darn it, we don't have anything!" Kakashi-Sensei sighed.

"How about this?" one of the gate-keepers suggested, holding up a black Leaf head-band. Kakashi-Sensei looked at him and his eyes widened.

"That's Naruto's head-band! How'd you get that?" Kakashi-Sensei asked, surprised.

"Well, when that Sasuke Uchiha was running off, the head-band must've fallen off of Naruto Uzumaki's head, because when I woke up, I saw it laying here." The gate-keeper explained.

"Ah, thank you!" Kakashi-Sensei thanked and took the head-band from the gate-keeper and walked back to Pakkun. He crouched down and held the head-band near Pakkun's nose. Pakkun sniffed, sniffed and then really sucked in all the air from the head-band.

"Do you like the smell of that or something?" Kakashi-Sensei asked, sweat-dropping. Pakkun nodded, which caused Kakashi-Sensei to sweat-drop again. "Well, have you got the scent? Is it enough?"

"OOOOohhh Yeah! That's more then enough! Let's go!" Pakkun said as Kakashi-Sensei nodded.

"Right, Let's GO!" Kakashi-Sensei said as he and Pakkun jumped into the trees.

End Of Chapter 3

Reviewing would be a nice thing! You know the three R's, Read Rave Review!


	4. Shock

Reviews make me happy!

Chapter 4

Pakkun and Kakashi-Sensei jumped through the trees, from tree branch to tree branch. "How much farther are they Pakkun?" Kakashi-Sensei asked.

"Well, we should be able to get there in another day or two if we don't hurry!" Pakkun answered.

"But if we do hurry?"

"Well, if we do hurry, we'll get there in about twelve hours or maybe more then that, but less then a day!" Pakkun replied as Kakashi-Sensei nodded.

…

Naruto walked around the halls of the Akatsuki Base, trying to become familiar with it. He opened a door and there was nothing inside but a bed. He closed it and continued walking until he found three more doors. He opened the first, nothing, he moved on to the second, nothing, so he moved on to the third, and there was a scene of Deidara strangling Tobi with his legs. Tobi raised his left palm up towards Naruto.

"HELP ME! HELP! HELP ME PLEAAASSEE!" Tobi cried. His eyes widened when he looked at Naruto's hair. "AAAGGHHH! YOU! Can't fool me with that Deidara! You gave yourself away when you made that clay puppet have blonde hair! Just like yours! BE GONE FILTH!" Tobi announced. Naruto sweat-dropped and closed the door ever so slowly.

…

Sakura was also walking around the halls of the Akatsuki Base, trying to become familiar with it. She opened various doors to various rooms and found nothing. Soon enough, she opened a door of the same room in which Tobi was being strangled by Deidara's legs. By now the orange-masked boy's orange mask had even turned blue from the lack of air. Sakura sweat-dropped and closed the door and continued walking, but in a more disturbed way.

….

"Alright, let's stop here, it's getting dark!" Kakashi-Sensei announced as he and Pakkun dropped down into an open field. As soon as they did, Kakashi-Sensei noticed a pile of burnt woods in the middle of the clearing. Pakkun noticed it as well.

"Do you think they were here?" Kakashi-Sensei wondered.

"It's possible…" Pakkun said as he took a sniff around the entire clearing and the burnt wood. "Yes, they were definitely here, I can smell the scent of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke."

"Well, we learned from the gate-keepers that Naruto and Sakura were in Sasuke's arms, so he must've somehow managed to knock them both out, and, if I know my students well enough, that's not an easy thing to do!" Kakashi-Sensei pondered. "But, don't you think they would have awakened on the way?"

"They probably did! Do you think they continued to go along with Sasuke on their own free will?" Pakkun replied.

"It can't be, Naruto and Sakura are just too loyal to the Leaf Village to do something like that, besides, Naruto's dream is…" Kakashi-Sensei started.

"Is?" Pakkun pressed.

"Is to become the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." Kakashi-Sensei finished. Pakkun's eyes widened.

"Hokage, Huh? Do you think he'll ever be able to be become Hokage?"

…..

Naruto had walked into a room which didn't have any lights. He walked in and closed the door. In his search for a switch, he bumped into someone. Both quickly looked around for a switch, bumping again and again into each other, but apologizing again and again. "Oh, Sorry!" Naruto said.

"No, sorry! It was my fault!"

"Ughhh! Darn it! Sorry!"

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!"

Finally Naruto found the switch and turned the lights on. He put his hands in front of his eyes, the light blinding him. When he was able to see clearly, he spotted the other person, who had also apparently been blinded by the light.

"Uhhh…." Naruto mumbled. "Tobi?"

"YESSSSSSSSAAAAHHHH…." Tobi squeaked as Naruto sweat-dropped.

"What are….you doing?" Naruto asked, Tobi's strangeness creeping him out.

"I'm hiddinnngggaaahhh…from Deidaraaaaahhhhh!" he squeaked. "Heeeeehhh Wantsaaaahh mynah throaaattaah!"

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Ooookaaay…" Naruto dragged the word out and slowly made his way to the door. "Well, see ya!" Naruto called opening the door.

"SSEEEEEE YAAAAHHHHH!" Tobi called. That was when Deidara burst in from the other door across the room.

"THERE YOU ARE YOU FOOL! YOU WONT ESCAPE FROM MEEEE!" Deidara yelled, and that was when Naruto had had enough and shut the door and ran off.

…..

Kakashi-Sensei and Pakkun jumped from tree branch to tree branch, nearing their desired location. "We're getting closer!" Pakkun announced.

"To Sasuke?" Kakashi-Sensei asked.

"No, well, yes and no, we're getting closer to the place Sasuke's at." Pakkun explained as the white-haired Jounin nodded.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Kakashi-Sensei remarked as they neared their location, spotting a cave.

"Why?"

"This looks too much like the cave the Akatsuki were hiding in when we were sent to rescue the Kazekage…." Kakashi-Sensei didn't know how right he was.

"Your right…We better keep our guard up!" Pakkun said as Kakashi-Sensei nodded.

When they landed in-front of the cave they were standing in a small river. "Well, we're here!" Pakkun said.

"Alright, Pakkun, Lady Tsunade said that she'd send a back up squad after me, so I need you to-"

"Go find them and bring them here." Pakkun finished for Kakashi-Sensei who sweat-dropped and nodded.

"Uhh, yeah."

"Alright, be careful!" Pakkun said as Kakashi-Sensei nodded. Pakkun disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi-Sensei walked forward towards the giant rock and put his right palm on it. "It doesn't look like it has a seal on it…" he observed.

"Very good observation Kakashi, however it will not aid you in any way for what's about to happen to you." Kakashi-Sensei shot his head towards the source of the familiar voice to his right. Standing there was none other then Itachi.

"Why is it that every time I go after anything that's related to the Akatsuki, whether I know it's related to the Akatsuki or not, you're the one I have to face? Not that I'm complaining!" Kakashi-Sensei said as he raised his head-band with his left palm, revealing his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"So I Deidara was not lying when he said you had acquired the Mangekyou Sharingan!" Itachi said. He closed his eyes, and then after a few seconds, his eyes shot open his Mangekyou Sharingan blazing.

"Alright, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, where's Sasuke? And why did he take off with Naruto and Sakura? Naruto I know you want the Nine-Tailed Fox but Sakura? Why did you take her?" Kakashi-Sensei questioned.

"For the question of Sasuke's whereabouts, I cannot disclose, as for your second question, well, we thought that if we had the complete trio, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, it would aid us in our mission, plus, we also thought that if we had their beloved Sensei, it would be an even bigger aid, we knew you would be the one sent to rescue them, and you fell right into our trap." Itachi explained, as Kakashi-Sensei's eyes widened.

He turned around and saw a giant wooden-log coming towards him. He jumped into the air, the log barely missing him. He jumped on top of the log, holding the ropes on the right side of the log, glaring down at Itachi.

"Impressive, but it is futile." Itachi commented.

"Enough! What makes you think Naruto and Sakura, and I are going to help you even if you capture us?"

"We have our ways, I cannot discuss this any further, prepare to fall!" Itachi said as he in an instant brought his right index and middle fingers together and grunted. Kakashi-Sensei's eyes widened as the log exploded. He jumped on to a nearby tree's top and jumped towards Itachi. He started making hand-signs.

"Water Style: - Mouth of the Dragon!" Kakashi-Sensei yelled as the water in the river rose up and caught Kakashi-Sensei. It then turned into the shape of a dragon and launched itself towards Itachi who also made hand signs.

"Fire Style: - Fire Ball Jutsu!" Itachi called as he shot a giant fire ball from his mouth at the water dragon which caused steam to erupt. When the steam cleared, Itachi was the only one standing. "Humph." He smirked, but suddenly his eyes widened.

Kakashi-Sensei shot out of the ground and pulled Itachi into it. "Earth Style: - Head-Hunter Jutsu!" he called. Kakashi-Sensei crouched and held a Kunai with his right hand to Itachi's throat.

"Now, tell me, why have you taken Naruto and Sakura?" Kakashi-Sensei demanded. Itachi closed his eyes and smirked.

"Humph, alright, fine, the reason we took them is the same as I told you before, but, as for how we're going to make them help us, is by erasing their memories of the Leaf Village, which, by the way, we've already done." Itachi said, as Kakashi-Sensei's eyes widened.

"Darn it, but what does Sasuke have to do with all of this?"

"Oh, Sasuke? He's joined us." Itachi said as the white-haired Jounin gasped, his eyes widening in horror.

"But, didn't he want to kill you?"

"I convinced him to join us, and he doesn't want to kill me by his own choice."

"Darn it…DARN IT!" Kakashi-Sensei growled. He stood up and threw his Kunai to his right side. He made hand-seals and held his right wrist with his left hand, as lightning started to gather. "LIGHTNING BLADE!" He yelled as he jumped back ten feet and started running towards Itachi.

At that moment, Team Guy appeared on the scene in the tree-branches. They jumped down into the field just in time to see Kakashi-Sensei smash his lightning blade onto Itachi's head which caused an explosion to occur. When it cleared, Itachi was there, dead. Kakashi-Sensei panted.

"Oh my god! Kakashi, you killed Itachi!" Guy said shocked.

"No…I didn't…" Kakashi-Sensei sighed.

"What do you mean?" Guy asked, but as soon as he did, Itachi turned into a flock of birds which flew away.

"Darn it, we arrived on the scene too late!" Guy sighed.

"Pakkun, you can go now." Kakashi-Sensei called to the Pakkun who was still in the trees, who nodded and disappeared in a puff of smo

"What exactly happened here Kakashi? And what about Naruto and Sakura?" Guy questioned. Kakashi-Sensei sighed and relayed whatever Itachi had told to Team Guy, which caused Ten-Ten to gasp.

"So they wanted to capture and brain-wash you as well?" Guy exclaimed as Kakashi-Sensei knocked.

"I've failed to save my comrades…DARN IT!" Kakashi-Sensei roared.

"Don't worry Kakashi, hope is not lost, have you forgotten? Just because Itachi ran doesn't mean the rest of the Akatsuki did!" Guy said and pointed at the cave boulder with his right index finger as Kakashi-Sensei's eyes widened as realization dawned upon him.

"You're right...As much as I hate to admit it..." Kakashi-Sensei said, standing up. He made hand-seals and grabbed his right wrist again as lightning formed. "LIGHTNING BLADE!" He called and smashed it into the bolder, which cracked and was destroyed. When the smoke cleared, a holographic Itachi appeared causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"If you've made it this far, well done, but, just to let you know, Naruto and Sakura have already left this place along with the rest of the Akatsuki, so your efforts have unfortunately been wasted, and don't try to follow us, other-wise it will spell trouble for you, but I have a feeling you will anyway." The holographic Itachi finished and disappeared into a small disc.

This only made Kakashi-Sensei's frustrations rise as he lowered his head-band onto his Sharingan eye with his left palm. "Neji!" Guy called as Neji nodded. He brought his right middle and index fingers together in front of his face and grunted.

"Byakugan!" he called. He scanned the entire cave for any person or trap that was potentially said. He looked around it for a few minutes before speaking up. "There's no one and no trap set." He said and de-activated his Byakugan.

Lee walked to the door of the cave and picked up the small disc. He pressed a button on top of it, and the holographic Itachi appeared again and replayed the message. Kakashi-Sensei walked into the cave followed by Team Guy. All of them looked around the cave, and looked inside every room, including a room where it looked like meetings were held, including a giant room with a control room on top of it.

Kakashi-Sensei found a small room with a blue pod with two small machines and inspected it. "Hmm…Annoying….Temper…" He read all the traits out loud. When they looked around the whole cave, they met back at the entrance.

"Find anything?" Guy asked as Kakashi-Sensei nodded.

"We need to send a report back to Lady Tsunade and wait for further instructions." Kakashi-Sensei said. Ten-Ten pulled out a scroll and threw it towards Kakashi-Sensei who caught it and laid it out on the ground. She pulled out a pen and an ink pot and put it next to the scroll. Kakashi-Sensei quickly scribbled down the report. He motioned for Lee to hand him the holographic message disc. Lee threw it at Kakashi-Sensei who caught it, put it into the scroll and rolled up the scroll and threw the ink pot and pen back at Ten-Ten who caught them and sealed them in a scroll.

Kakashi-Sensei performed hand-seals and a carrier pigeon appeared on the ground. It flew up to Kakashi-Sensei's right shoulder and he petted it with his left hand. He opened his left palm in front of it, close to its mouth with bird food in it. The carrier pigeon ate it happily. Kakashi-Sensei petted its head again with his left hand and picked up the scroll with his left hand and tied a rope to it and placed it back down on the ground. He performed several hand-seals as a puff of smoke covered it. When it cleared, it looked the same but clearly Kakashi-Sensei had done something to it. He picked it up again with his left hand and put it into the carrier pigeon's mouth. He performed several hand-seals and brought his left middle and index fingers in front his face and grunted. A puff of smoke covered the carrier pigeon as it flew out of the smoke and into the air.

"Now what do we do?" Lee asked.

"Now…" Kakashi-Sensei paused, raising the other's tensions. "We wait…" Kakashi-Sensei said as Neji, Lee and Ten-Ten fell over.

"Building up our tensions for no reason…" Ten-Ten grumbled.

…

Tsunade sighed as she looked out the window of the Hokage Tower, her paper work finally finished for the day.

Knock, Knock.

"Come In!" She sighed. She prayed that it wasn't more paper-work.

"Lady Tsunade! Kakashi and Team Guy have sent a report!" Shizune exclaimed running in with a scroll in her right hand.

"Let me see!" Tsunade said as Shizune handed it to Tsunade who took it with her right hand. She opened the scroll and held it up with her right hand and began reading it. Her eyes widened.

"Darn it, Darn those Akatsuki!" Tsunade growled.

"What happened, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked, worried. Tsunade relayed all the information which Itachi had relayed to Kakashi-Sensei.

"Oh no…this is bad!" Shizune said, worried.

"And there's more….They've apparently used a special machine to ready them for something, but it's unknown what, and now their waiting for further orders…" Tsunade sighed.

"So...What are you going to do, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked, worried.

"I'm not sure…" Tsunade sighed. She picked up the holographic message disc and pressed the button on it and put it down on the table. A holographic Itachi appeared and started relaying the same message again.

"If you've made it this far, well done, but, just to let you know, Naruto and Sakura have already left this place along with the rest of the Akatsuki, so your efforts have unfortunately been wasted, and don't try to follow us, other-wise it will spell trouble for you, but I have a feeling you will anyway." The holographic Itachi finished and disappeared into the small disc. Shizune's eyes widened.

Tsunade sighed and put her elbows on the table and joined her hands and stared at them in thought. "Hmm…If I tell Kakashi and Team Guy to return, we might not be able to find Naruto and Sakura…" she thought out-loud.

"Just what are you suggesting Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked, already having an idea of what Tsunade was thinking.

"Ordering Kakashi and Team Guy to pursue the Akatsuki."

"What?" Shizune exclaimed. "Forgive me, Lady Tsunade, but didn't you see what Itachi said in the holographic message? He said not to follow them or it'll mean trouble!"

"Don't you think I know that already?" Tsunade snapped causing Shizune to flinch. "Don't you think I already know the dangers of ordering them to follow the AKATSUKI? I haven't forgotten what happened to Asuma if you don't know!" Shizune realized her mistake. "But I have no choice! It's either order them to come back and lose Naruto and Sakura or send them after those two and save them! I will NOT let the Akatsuki have their hands on Naruto and Sakura, DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL NOT ALLOW IT TO HAPPEN! I'll go after them myself if I have to!"

'Lady Tsunade…' Shizune thought sadly. "I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade, I ..." Shizune started, unable to find the correct words.

"No...I'm sorry, Shizune, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, you were only worried...I…I'm sorry Shizune…" Tsunade apologized, putting her head into her hands. Shizune's eyes softened.

"It's okay, Lady Tsunade, it was my fault, I was just so worried, I care about Naruto and Sakura as well, it's just that…I just don't want what happened to Asuma to happen to anyone else.." Shizune said, sighing.

"It's alright, Shizune, both of us are worried, so let's just forget that this happened, Okay?" Tsunade asked as Shizune nodded.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade, but, what are you going to do now?" Shizune asked.

"Shizune!" Tsunade alerted her.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked, alert.

"Send orders to Kakashi and Team Guy to pursue the Akatsuki, call Team Kurenai to my office at once!" Tsunade ordered as Shizune nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade sighed and looked out of the window.

"Do you have to creep up on me like this all the time?" Tsunade asked, sighing.

"Hey, what works works! Besides, you were having a moment there." Jiraiya said, standing on the window sill, opening the window and walking in. Tsunade sighed; Jiraiya noticed this and decided to cut straight to the point.

"You called for me?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, Naruto and Sakura have been captured by the Akatsuki…" Tsunade explained causing Jiraiya's eyes widened in horror.

"WHAT? HOW?" Jiraiya demanded. Tsunade explained everything that was in the scroll and then picked the disc containing the holographic message up, and pushed the button on top of it and placed it on the table. Itachi appeared and gave the same message.

"If you've made it this far, well done, but, just to let you know, Naruto and Sakura have already left this place along with the rest of the Akatsuki, so your efforts have unfortunately been wasted, and don't try to follow us, other-wise it will spell trouble for you, but I have a feeling you will anyway." The holographic Itachi finished and disappeared into the small disc. Jiraiya stayed quiet, as the information sunk in.

"I see…but how were they captured?"

"Well, Sasuke had seemingly returned, but soon after he knocked them out, snuck up on the gate-keepers and knocked them out. Before they were completely knocked out, they were able to see Sasuke running off with Naruto and Sakura in his arms.

"I see….So…Sasuke has joined the Akatsuki after all…" Jiraiya said thinking out loud as Tsunade's eyes widened.

"What? You knew of this already?" Tsunade exclaimed.

"No, there were just rumors, and I was in the middle of investigating this when I heard you were calling for me" Jiraiya explained as Tsunade nodded.

"I see…" Tsunade said.

"So what orders did you give Kakashi and Team Guy?" Jiraiya asked.

"To pursue the Akatsuki, and I've sent for Team Kurenai, I have a mission for them, to investigate the Akatsuki Base further, Kakashi and the others found a special machine which looked to something which was used on Naruto and Sakura for some reason…"

"I see, and what tells you that the Akatsuki used them on Naruto and Sakura?"

"They found two strands of blonde and pink hair in the blue pod inside the smaller room and another five in a giant room with a control room above it." Tsunade explained as Jiraiya nodded.

"So what do you want me to do?" Jiraiya asked. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come In!" Tsunade called.

"Team Kurenai reporting, for what did you summon us Ma Lady?" Kurenai asked as she entered the room and stood in-front of Tsunade with her team behind her. Tsunade explained what was going on to Tsunade and what was found in the cave, which shocked Kurenai and her team.

"N-Naruto and S-Sakura have been captured?" Hinata asked in dis-belief.

"Yes, and I want you to head to the Akatsuki cave and investigate further and report back if you find anything else, you will be accompanied by Jiraiya." Tsunade said as Jiraiya waved at them with his right hand.

"Alright then, you three!" Tsunade called out to Shino, Kiba and Hinata. Hinata flinched. "Get ready in ten minutes and meet your sensei at the gate, now GO!" Tsunade yelled as the three nodded, but Hinata flinched first, and all of them disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Now, Kurenai, the reason I told them to leave before you could was because I wanted to discuss something with you." Tsunade explained as Kurenai nodded.

"What is it?" Kurenai asked.

…..

Lee, Ten-Ten and Neji were sitting in a circle, playing a game of rock-paper-scissors. Kakashi-Sensei and Guy were both sitting about an elephant's distance away from them to their right. "So you had no idea they had been captured when they were?" Guy asked as Kakashi-Sensei shook his head.

"No, I had no idea, I was waiting for them at the Training Grounds, and when they didn't show up, and I didn't find them anywhere in the village, I had a feeling that something was wrong…" Kakashi-Sensei said. Just then Kakashi-Sensei spotted a messenger pigeon coming.

"We've heard back from Lady Tsunade!" Kakashi-Sensei announced as he stood up. The messenger pigeon landed on his left shoulder. He took the scroll from the pigeon's mouth with his right hand and opened it and read it. After he was done, he put the scroll in his pocket. "You did well!" Kakashi-Sensei said to the pigeon and gave it some more food after petting it, both with his right hand. He then did some hand-seals and the pigeon disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Alright, we've been given orders by Lady Tsunade to pursue the Akatsuki, so let's head out!" Kakashi-Sensei announced.

"W-What? Pursue the Akatsuki?" Ten-Ten gasped. Kakashi-Sensei nodded.

"Now let's go!" Kakashi-Sensei said. He made hand-seals and in a puff of smoke Pakkun appeared.

"Yes, Sir? What was so important that you had to call me twice sir? Please tell me sir!" Pakkun mocked as Kakashi-Sensei sweat-dropped.

"Sorry Pakkun, but we've been given orders to pursue the Akatsuki, here!" Kakashi-Sensei explained as he took strands of both Naruto and Sakura's hair out from his right pocket with his right hand and held them near Pakkun's nose. Pakkun smelled them and smelled the open field.

"Alright, this way!" Pakkun said as he jumped up on to a tree. Kakashi-Sensei was about to jump after him when Guy stopped him.

"Not so fast, Kakashi!" Guy said.

"Huh?" Kakashi-Sensei asked, confused.

"Now that you're travelling with us, you're an official temporary member of Team Guy! And you know what that means!" Guy said as all the other members except Lee dead-panned.

"Oh no…." Ten-Ten mumbled.

"Not…Not THAT again…." Neji grumbled.

"What is it, Guy Sensei?" Lee asked.

"You know, sometimes I think Lee does that on purpose…" Ten-Ten grumbled.

"You Don't Say?" Neji asked, making a face that showed that this was obvious.

Guy put his right hand forward. He looked at Lee who apparently still didn't get it. "Hmmmmmmm…..Hmmmmmmmmm!" He made these sounds continuously until Lee understood.

"Oh!" Lee realized and ran towards Guy and put his right hand on top of Guy's right hand.

"Hm, Hm, Hm!" Guy hummed as if laughing in victory. Next he looked at Ten-Ten and started humming. Ten-Ten sighed, walked over and put her right hand over Lee and Guy's right hands.

"Hm, Hm, Hm!" Guy laughed in victory again and turned his attention to Neji.

"Hmmmmm…Hmmmmm….Hmmmmmmmmmmm!" Guy hummed but Neji wouldn't budge. Meanwhile, Kakashi-Sensei and Pakkun were sweat-dropping. When Guy saw that Neji wouldn't budge, he furrowed his eye-brows, but still had his smile.

"HHMMMMMMM! HMMMMMMMM! !" Guy hummed loudly, as Neji sighed in annoyance, walked over, and put his right hand on top of the hands of his team-mates.

"HM, HM, HM!" Guy laughed in victory. He then turned to Kakashi-Sensei who dead-panned.

"No, not me!" Kakashi-Sensei said. Guy smirked and hummed.

"HMMMMM! HMMMMM! HHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! HHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Guy almost yelled.

Kakashi-Sensei sighed, and decided to just get it over with. He put his right hand on top of the hands of everyone else.

"HM, HM, HM, HM, HMMM, HMM, HMMM, HM, HM!" Guy laughed as if he'd won a gold prize. When everyone thought that it was over, Guy turned his head towards Pakkun on the tree. Pakkun sweat-dropped and shook his head.

"Hmmm…Hmmm…!" Guy hummed.

"HMMMMMM!" Pakkun hummed back.

"HMMM"

"HMMM"

This continued for two minutes until Guy had had enough. "WILL YOU GET DOWN HERE ALREAAADYYY!" Guy yelled, making Pakkun flinch, who immediately jumped down and ran at them. He put his right paw on the hands of everyone else.

"TEAM GUY TEAM GUY!" Guy started as they all raised their hands up and down, Lee, Ten-Ten and Neji started chanting this as well soon enough, but, unsurprisingly, Lee was the first one, and, also unsurprisingly, Neji was the last to start. Kakashi-Sensei and Pakkun sweat-dropped as looked at each-other and then back at Team Guy. Both of them sighed and started chanting this as well.

"TEAM GUY TEAM GUUYYY! WITH KAKASHI AND PAKKUUUNNN!" Was the new chant. This continued for another five minutes until they finished.

"LET'S GOO!" All of them shouted and shot into the trees with Pakkun leading them.

…

Sorry about this chapter being a little late, there were some electricity problems at my house! And remember, reviews make me and everyone who has a story happy!


End file.
